


i'll smile (when you speak)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives him that enigmatic smile once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll smile (when you speak)

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me

“You know what it's like to be alone.”

“So do you, but it's different.”

“It is. But there are similarities.”

“Of course there are.” A pause. “I'd like to get to know you better.”

“Because of what I am? Or because of what you are?”

“Both, but neither.” He looks her in the eye to gauge her reaction as he speaks. “I have more reason than that.”

“And that reason is?”

“You're interesting. Beyond what you are, and I'd like to get to know you for more reasons than my own work. It's a more general curiosity.”

“Well, there's a lot more than I could ever begin to tell you.” She gives him that enigmatic smile once more. “If you think you have the time, that is.”

“I think I could make that sort of time.”

“Oh, I know you can.” Diana laughs, and it takes resistance that even Bruce doesn't have to keep from laughing along with her.

 


End file.
